The First Step
by hollyivy7
Summary: Hogwarts attracts the strangest folk. A collection of crossover drabbles, featuring Naruto, Seto and Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh, Peter Pevensie, Danny Phantom, Zuko and more to come.
1. naruto

Naruto was floating.

It was so soft here. And dark. He couldn't see a thing, yet he felt calm. Were his eyes closed? He must be dreaming. Naruto blinked. A light. A pinprick of brightness, shining through. Cracks of light spread through the darkness like a mirror breaking until everything - shattered.

* * *

_A boy, hardly past his fifteenth year by the looks of it. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, and obviously entangled in a terrible nightmare._

_ "Serious, not serious!" _

_Naruto heard one of the feverish mutters. It made no sense to him, but the boy looked so troubled. Without thinking, Naruto started to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. Startled green met startled blue._

_"What-"_

_

* * *

_

And then Naruto woke up, chest heaving as if he had trained for several days without rest. His arm was outstretched, reaching for something that wasn't there. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and laughed ruefully. Luckily, Jiriaya was in a sake-induced stupor and unlikely to wake up any times soon.

"At this age, I should be dreaming of busty kunoichi. Not skinny teenage boys!" Naruto said half-jokingly to himself. Great, he rarely had dreams, and when he did, they had to be freaky ones featuring a person he didn't know. Naruto clutched his chest. But the boy had seemed so familiar...

* * *

In another world, a startled Harry Potter sat up quickly in his bed. Scanning the room for any intruders, he held his wand warily. There was no one. Shaking his head, Harry decided to try and go back to sleep.

He had been so sure that he had seen someone...

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, I don't have to feel bad about writing something so short. This is a collection of drabbles, all relating to Harry Potter (because I knew I could never finish all the the crossovers the plot bunnies had in mind). And the Naruto arc is probably going to be the longest one. BTW, Naruto is almost 14 and Harry 15 in this chapter.

So. Review please!


	2. yugioh

"Listen up, the Patronus Charm is an advanced spell. Most grown wizards can't even do it properly, so don't be discouraged if you can't make a corporeal Patronus on your first try. In fact, you should be very proud of yourself if you manage to create a silvery mist on your first _week_," Harry lectured.

"Hey, hey," Joey whispered to Kaiba, "what does corporeal mean?"

Holding in a sigh, Kaiba replied, "Corporeal is defined as having a body, Wheeler." It took a lot of effort not to call the idiot "mutt" or some other demeaning name but as a superior human being, he managed it.

"Oh, okay," said Joey, slightly disappointed. He thought it meant something much cooler - such as fire-breathing. "Then what does the spell do?"

"Listen and perhaps you'll find out," Kaiba snapped.

Joey leaned back in his chair, letting out a "hmph!"

"However it is also a very useful spell. Your patronus, or protector, will take on the shape of the animal that is significant to you. It can ward off Dark creatures like Lethifolds and Dementors" - a collective shudder throughout the room- "or carry messages. To perform the charm, think of your happiest memory and then say the incantation. I'll demonstrate for you all now."

Harry took a deep breath, readied himself, and bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A majestic white stag that looked almost tangible sprouted from his wand. Prancing around the room and tossing its antlers merrily at the expressions of awe, it was a sight to see. The stag made two rounds before bowing and melting into a silvery mist.

"Now you give it a try," Harry ordered cheerfully. "Line up and the senior DA members will come around and help."

Joey didn't even wait for people to start getting up. He already knew his happiest memory. It was a smooth, polished thing from being remembered so many times, but it still lit up the dark corners of his mind like a warm candle in an abyss. Joey easily conjured up the memory, picturing the first time Serenity and he met after her eye operation was successful. That beautiful moment forever frozen in time: the glint of sunshine on her golden hair, the bandages wrapped around her head slowly unraveling, her bright eyes focused on him, that positively _radiant_ smile and the familiar, "Brother!"

With the powerful surge of joy still singing through his veins, Joey stood up and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

What happened next surprised the hell out of his classmates.

"Bloody hell," breathed Harry, summing up everyone's feelings.

A massive, flying _dragon _had appeared out of Joey's wand. Its head reached the ceiling and the wingspan brushed both ends of the room. However, every pointy tooth, every scale was intricately detailed and stunningly _real._ It was beautiful, it was terrifying, it was...

"Red eyes! I missed you girl," exclaimed Joey, fondly petting a metallic flank. The gesture broke the spell on the room's inhabitants as they all rushed Joey.

"You, what, how - " sputtered Hermione.

"Hey, hey, I did it corporeal-like, right Kaiba?" said Joey happily. Kaiba, in a state of minor catatonic shock, did not reply.

"Awesome, mate!" exulted Ron, "a dragon! That'll scare the pants off any living creature for sure."

"G-great job, Joey. A-and on your first try too!" Neville said quietly but sincerely.

The Boy-Who-Lived took one step closer. Then another. The room quieted down, watching intently as a serious-faced Harry Potter walked towards Joey. Finally they stood face to face, the tension high and Joey more than a little uncomfortable.

"That. Was. Amazing! I've never seen anything like it. I don't think anyone's ever learned to make a corporeal Patronus so quickly!" he praised.

Joey immediately turned red and the chatter began again. Leaving Kaiba to wonder if he ever knew his hazel-eyed boy at all.


End file.
